Bewitched Slave
by Shizuka1996
Summary: Everyone knows Hotaru loves Mikan as more than a friend. What if Mikan feels the same way and Hotaru found out? Naughty Hotaru has lots of ideas in her mind to do with Mikan now that she knows Mikan feel the same way. Lemons


" Oi! Baka, wake up! It's end of homeroom and the class is almost empty!" Said a certain raven-haired girl to her childhood best friend/crush, Mikan. "Mmm?" murmured the long-haired brunette, yawning and rubbing her eyes. "Ah, Hotaru-chan, Good Morning!" Mikan smiled cheerfully at her best friend, oblivious to the seething-with-anger/ irritation Hotaru in front of her. Well, at least until she received a Baka-punch smack on the face. " OWWW! Hotaru-chan! What was that for?" complained Mikan, rubbing the now swollen part of her face.

"'Good Morning', my ass! The sun is almost setting already and the classroom is empty except the two of us! We better get the hell outta here or I will missed dinner, all because of you!" She yelled.

"Fine, fine. Relax. Chill. Hotaru-chan, I get it." Said Mikan, raising both her hands in surrender, "but you don't have to hit me, you know? It hurts and you could just TELL me. T-E-L-L? TELL? I'm not as dumb as you think, Hotaru-chan. " She whined.

It's true, Hotaru thought. She really have matured over the last few years. She is now able to accept, control and utilize her new found Alice perfectly. That stealing Alice had causes us so much trouble and pain that many of our friends had suffered because of it. She now went intensive training with her mother who had first hand experience with it. " _Hah! She even got promoted to the special star rank which was even higher than me!"_ Hotaru mused.

After everyone returned back to their dorms, Hotaru decided to go back to the lab to check on the latest experiment she was secretly working on. It was a potion to let the person who drank it follow their own instincts and act without restrictions. It is colorless and odorless. In other words, it looks and taste exactly like plain water. That's why they say that appearance can be deceptive. No one would ever think that such a plain cup of "water" could contain so much destructive force if fallen to the wrong hands.

Hotaru finally completed that potion that night and collapsed on her table in the laboratory, completely exhausted. She was so proud of that potion, she separated the potion into two cups. Little did she know that there was still a little bit more potion in the test-tube and it dripped into her mouth when she collapsed and knocked the test-tube over.

Hotaru woke up the next morning with a massive headache and was in a seriously bad mood. " _Damn, I should have taken a painkiller before I left for school this morning",_ Hotaru thought as she walked to class. She was expecting Mikan to come jumping on her as she did every morning but she did not do that. In fact, Mikan wasn't even in school today! Hotaru was worried about Mikan and thought that she looked very shag yesterday. " _Damn, I want to see her!"_ Her instinct screamed out to her.

Suddenly, in the middle of the class, she surprised everyone by running out of class and was heading to the dorms. She just wanted to see Mikan. The Mikan who was her first friend...the Mikan who came chasing after her after she was sent to Alice Academy…the clumsy Mikan…the stupid Mikan…the selfless Mikan who was almost killed by Persona for protecting them…the cheerful Mikan…the girl that she fall in love with…the persistent Mikan …the annoying Mikan…All she could think about is Mikan Sakura and she have to see her now! She had always loved Mikan not just as a best friend but more than that…so much more than that. She dare not tell Mikan about her feelings because she was afraid that Mikan would not return her feelings and it would ruin their friendship.

 **Mikan's POV**

Mikan was lying in her bed with a massive headache that came up suddenly. She recalled what happened this morning;

 **Flashback**

She woke up this morning feeling fresh and awake without any signs of headache. She went to Hotaru's bedroom to wake her up but was told by her robot-look-alike that Hotaru did not come back yesterday. She went to check the lab as Hotaru would sometimes sleep there. "Hotaru-Chan!-knock-Hotaru-Chan! Are you in there? I'm coming in!" Mikan said, knocking on the door. She opened the door and saw no one in there. She must have went to school by herself first, without waiting for me. Again. " _That meanie"_ , Mikan thought. She was rather thirsty at that time and looked around for something to drink. She saw two cups on the table and thought, " _Hehe, even though Hotaru-chan told me not to touch anything in her lab countless time…Ah, well…I don't think taking a small sip would hurt or anything…"_ However, her small sip ended up draining the entire cup…

 **End of Flashback**

"Mmm-hmm, that's all I could remember. It seems like I blacked out and the robot brought me back here…" Mikan sighed and rubbed her temples. She took out her private book and began writing on it. This particular book is her darkest secret. No one knows about this book where she writes all her erotic fantasies about Hotaru.

Yes. She was in love with Hotaru. She thought she was a lesbian but it seems that she only feel this way about Hotaru. She did not want to tell Hotaru about her feelings because Hotaru was always so mean and cold to her, but that was the thing Mikan liked about her. Her stuck up personality…the Ice Queen…Her intelligence…Her mean attitude…All she can think of is Hotaru Imai when…...

"BOOM!" Mikan almost jumped out of her skin when the door was flung opened and the object of her fantasy was there, panting by the doorway. "Hotaru?" Mikan gasped, not believing her eyes. Quickly hiding the book underneath the sheets, she cursed, " _What was Hotaru doing here? She should be in school right now, not here!"_

 _"Crap… What am I doing here anyway? God… I'm losing my mind… Where's Mikan? Is she alright? What's wrong with me? Why am I so impulsive today?"_ Hotaru's thoughts raced as she panted at the doorway, vision blurred…

"… _Hotaru_ … _Hotaru_ …" A faint voice caught her attention as adrenaline pumped through her blood. Her vision cleared and saw Mikan's face zoomed ten times up close, frowning in concern. She gave a small cry and clung on to Mikan like a lost child who had found her mother, sobbing like a baby. Mikan was bewildered, what exactly happened to make Hotaru lose control like that?

"Hush…..Hush…..It's okay…..Don't cry…." Mikan cooed, stroking her raven hair, like a mother comforting her child. She brought Hotaru to the bed where she was laying in before and waited for her to calm down.

"Hotaru, what happened?" Mikan probed gently. "Shouldn't you be in school right now? Why are you here? I thought there was a VIP coming to Gakuen Alice specially to meet you?"

"I was worried about you when I didn't see you in class and I was so scared when I heard that you were sick. So I came." Hotaru mumbled against Mikan's chest, blushing in embarrassment. Mikan couldn't believed her ears, Hotaru A.K.A the Ice Queen is actually worried about her! For a moment there, Mikan thought their feelings are mutual but it is not possible. How could it be possible, Hotaru must have thought of me only as her childhood best friend…

It was such an unexpected answer that she burst out in hysterical laughter. Hotaru pull back and glared at Mikan, obviously offended. However, Mikan was in no condition to care about Hotaru, she was laughing so hard, tears were coming out of her eyes. "Haha…Hotaru…haha…the Ice Queen…is worried about me? HAHAHAHAH!" She was rolling on the floor, laughing without a care in the world.

A vein popped in her head and she stood up, about to leave. Mikan noticed that in time and grabbed her wrist, pulling back her onto the bed. "Ne~ Hotaru, I'm sorry…I shouldn't have laughed at you" She whined, giving Hotaru her cute puppy-eyes. Hotaru softened but decided to give Mikan a hard time.

She gave Mikan her usual emotionless face and said, "Yes, I won't forgive you this easily." As she lead back onto the bed, her hand touched something hard under the bed and lifting the sheets up, she took the book out.

Mikan gasped and automatically tried to grab it back, Hotaru being Hotaru, obviously knew what Mikan was going to do and quickly moved out of the way. "Mmmm, I wonder what is this book that you got to hide it under the sheets?" Lifting an eyebrow, she gave Mikan a teasing look. Mikan blushed, thinking that it'll be the end of the world if Hotaru say the insides of the book, and continued trying to get the book back, "No-nothing you need to know! Give it back! IT'S MINE!"

Grinning maniacally, Hotaru took pleasure in seeing her beg. "Of course I know it's yours! Why else would it underneath the sheets of the bed you were sleeping in then? So~ since this book is nothing related to me, seeing that it is something I don't need to know, I supposed I can just take a look at what's inside then~"

"NOOO! Anything but that, please!" the brunette cried, imagining the disgusted look on Hotaru's face as she read her most intimate fantasies about her, and breaking their friendship forever. "I'll do anything you want, ANYTHING! Just don't open the book, I beg you, please!" Tears filling up her eyes, she cling on tightly onto Hotaru's shirt. Hotaru frowned down onto her best friend and secret crush, this was the first time Mikan ever begged her so seriously not to do something. It made her even more curious about that book she held in her hands.

"Anything?" Hotaru repeated, an idea forming in her head.

"Yes. Anything!" Mikan nodded eagerly.

"Alright, from now onwards, you are my slave. You are to do whatever I asked you to do, quickly, efficiently and without any complain. Is that clear?" Hotaru ordered.

"Wha-What? SLAVE?!" Mikan gaped, eyes widening in disbelief.

Hotaru's eyes narrowed dangerously and the edge of her lips turned up, showing the slightest hint that she was extremely pleased with the direction of this conversation.

"Yup. Slave. Or if you do not know the meaning of slave. It is actually a servant who have no say in anything and only obey to every word and command of their master, in your case-me-, without any questions or hesitation." She explained, enjoying the look of confusion on Mikan's face.

Mikan listened with growing disbelief and stuttered, "Bu-But... Why me?"

Hotaru shrugged and said, "Well, that is my condition. If you don't agree to it, I'll read what's within that book and I'll forbid you from touching, speaking or even showing any signs that we know each other until the day I lie on my death bed and said my last words." With that, she slowly turned away and walked towards the door, for increased dramatic effect. 3...2...1... She slowly counted...

"Wait! I agree. Alright? I AGREE!" Mikan shouted before Hotaru reached the door. Hotaru smirked and turned back.

"Meet me outside my room at 8pm sharp, if you are late by even a second. Consider our friendship OVER and I'll read everything within this book!" Hotaru smirked before waving the book in the air and walked out, slamming the door after her.

Mikan cringed at the loud sound and sighed, exhaustion taking over her. " _Did I really made the right choice?"_ She thought worriedly before drifting off to sleep _. I just hope she don't read the book._

Meanwhile, after Hotaru left Mikan's room. She walked along the corridor and looked at the mysterious book in her hands. Under the induced effect of the potion, she briskly walked back to her room and open the book… -SPURT!- A burst of blood rushed from her nose and she quickly grabbed a tissue to stop the flow of blood. She blushed furiously as her photographic memory captured every page she flipped. The first thing on her mind was " _Since when was her writing so good?"_ Every word and scenario was so vivid, she could almost see it in action. Only then that she realised that Mikan felt the same as her and was afraid of being rejected.

Happiness flooded through her system as she prepared for Mikan's arrival tomorrow. She could already think of hundreds of ways to make use of Mikan as her slave, and ninety percent is fulfilling the fantasies within the book... She looked at the corridor and imagined taking Mikan hard against the walls...Mikan wearing nothing but an apron sweeping the floors... Hotaru groaned and grew wetter. "Damn you, Mikan." She cursed. She have been fantasizing about Mikan for about as long as she know and finally, it is time to realize those fantasies and let Mikan know that their feelings are mutual.

The next morning, Mikan stood waiting outside Hotaru's door at 7.45am, she woke up clear and rid of her headache and got ready by 7.30am, putting a touch of natural make-up before leaving the room. Now, she nervously waited as she touched her lips. It was weird, putting make-up on. She rarely wore make-up even when Permy and Nonoko threatened her. But today, she just unconsciously put on some lip-stick and some mascara, miraculously managing not to poke herself blind with the stick.

At 8am sharp, the door opened and out came Hotaru dressed in her school uniform. _Sigh... She looked just as dazzling and cold as ever._ Mikan thought as she gazed at Hotaru dreamily. However, she was rudely woken up when Hotaru threw her an enormous bag! BAAMM! Mikan was knocked off her feet by the impact of the bag!

"Oww! What was that for? Hotaru-chan!" whined Mikan as she got on her feet, rubbing her butt.

''Just what it looks like. I'm ordering you to carry my school bag, idiot!" Hotaru rolled her eyes at Mikan's dimness before strutting off. Mikan pouted and swung the enormous bag over her shoulder. Heheh, she is no longer the Mikan of last time. She have undergone countless of excruciatingly tough training with Tsubasa-sempai over the past few years so it wasn't surprising her strength had gone up too.

"But you could at least give a warning, can't you? Hotaru no BAKA!" She huffed, glaring at her. They walked to the classroom, tense silence between them as Mikan was still sulking.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it.'' Hotaru blurted all of a sudden. Wait, WHAT? Mikan snapped her head up and stared at Hotaru in disbelief. The Ice Queen actually apologised to her?! Hotaru also looked shock, her hand covering her mouth involuntarily. What is wrong with her today?! She regained her composure and stalked off, leaving Mikan gaping at her back.

The edge of Mikan's lips lifted and she grinned. Hotaru actually apologised to her! She thought eagerly. Something is wrong with Hotaru today and I'm going to get to the bottom of this! Mikan though gleefully as she went into the classroom and see Hotaru sitting in her usual place. "Hotaru-chan! Why did you go off without me?" She pouted as she leaned on the desk, accidentally showing off her cleavage as a button on her shirt came undone. Hotaru gulped, staring at the delectable sight in front of her and apparently, she was not the only one as the boys behind her started wolf-whistling. She growled and stomped over the group of boys, bashing them up with some of her random inventions before dragging Mikan out of the classroom.

Stunned, Mikan tried to keep up with Hotaru but it was quite difficult seeing that she was dragging her along. "Hotaru-chan?" She had never seen Hotaru with so much emotions before, not to mention so obviously pissed. "Hotaru-chan? HOTARU-CHAN! Stop it! What's wrong with you today?! You are acting weird! You don't usually act this way!" Mikan cried, pulling Hotaru to a stop. Hotaru looked on the floor, her bangs covering her eyes and refusing to look at Mikan. "Hotaru-chan! Tell me what's wrong! Why did you just beat those guys up without any reason?!" Lifting her hands to Hotaru's face, forcing her to look at her properly, Mikan was shocked at vulnerability and raw emotions in Hotaru's eyes.

She gasped as she was suddenly pushed against the wall and Hotaru towered over her, caging her in with no escape. She was stunned when out of nowhere, a pair of sweet lips comes crashing upon hers. Thinking Hotaru was under the influence of some drugs that make her mistake her for someone else, feebly tried to push Hotaru away but failed miserably, as the object of her fantasies is finally kissing her. Her senses got swept away as all she can see, touch and smell is Hotaru and her punishing lips grabbing her attention; nibbling, sucking and urging them to part. Mikan's knees weakened under the administration of Hotaru's expertise. The bell rang just as Hotaru was about to get into the treasure she was waiting for and woke Mikan out of her lust-induced stupor. Mikan pushed Hotaru away and blushed furiously. "H-h-HOTARU NO BAKA!" She turned to run away but was grabbed by the wrist and dragged to Hotaru's room.

She was pushed against the door the minute the door closes and protest, "Wha- Mmmhpps" Her protests died at the lips as she saw the seductive and possessive look in Hotaru's eyes before Hotaru's lips comes crashing down on her again! Hotaru's hand somehow managed to found their way to back of her neck and the other around her waist as she pulled Mikan's body closer to hers. Trying to get Mikan to open her mouth, Hotaru tried everything from nibbling, sucking and licking of Mikan's delectable lips but to no avail. Mikan trembled as she tried not to get swept away by Hotaru's dominance but she was fighting a losing battle as every lick and every nibble seem to reduce her resistance to nothing. She gasped when Hotaru unexpectedly caressed her ever-so-sensitive ears and moaned. Hotaru grinned in triumph as she found one of Mikan's love spots, apparently a very sensitive area and kept that knowledge in mind.

Mikan moaned as Hotaru's hot and wet tongue slide into her mouth. Her knees buckled and wrapped her arms around Hotaru's neck for support. Hotaru took her mouth possessively, dragging her into a wildly erotic kiss, making her unable to do anything except feel. Feel her tongue demanding, coaxing and claiming; and Mikan can do nothing but response, feeling her inside turn to mush. The wet sound of their kiss made Mikan blushed with embarrassment. Gasping for air, "Hot-Hotaru…." Mikan stammered as she gazed into the raven's mesmerising eyes. "W-why are y-you doing this?" Not that she's complaining of course. Of course, she know (or so she thought) that Hotaru was straight as she went out with several guys before. So why is she kissing her now? Could it be- ? Nah, it couldn't. Or could it? A messed of thoughts jumbled up in her head.

Hotaru panted and groaned at the sight of Mikan's flushed face and trembling body within her arms. She was perfect, for how long has she hoped, dreamed, of this to happen and now, this is reality. The confusion, love and lust in Mikan's eyes was her undoing. Somehow, she no longer cared to hide her feelings any longer and she wants Mikan to know exactly how she felt. Leaning her forehead against Mikan's, she gazed passionately into her eyes.

"I love you, Mikan Sakura, whether you believe it or not. I love you in the way a man loves a woman and I want to make love to you. I want you to know that my feelings do not lose to yours, I want to act out each and every fantasies you wrote in that book and more." Hotaru confessed huskily.

Tears falling uncontrollably from her eyes, Mikan couldn't believe her ears. _"Was this a dream? If this was a dream, please God, don't ever let me wake up."_ But the trembling in her knees and the wet heat collected between her thighs reminded her that this was indeed not a dream. Throwing her arms over Hotaru's neck, Mikan pulled her into a tight hug. "I love you! I love you too, Hotaru! You have no idea how long I've dreamed of this moment!" She flowered kisses all over Hotaru's face. Hotaru chuckled darkly and slipped her hand down to the two precious globes that is Mikan's ass, "As a matter of fact, I do actually. Since a certain idiot wrote the dates on every entry of fantasy she wrote."

Mikan turns even redder at the thought of Hotaru reading her book and wanted to die from the embarrassment. Beating her tiny fists half-heartedly against Hotaru's chest, she whined, "Hotaru, you Meanie! You promised that you wouldn't read it! But I'm glad you did." Before shying getting on her tippy toes, giving her an innocent kiss on her lips. Hotaru hums happily and ruffled Mikan's hair, feeling like a dream come true that their feelings were mutual. She felt the fire of lust grew in her as she look down at the red-faced beauty snuggling in her chest. She wants her and god forbid, she's going to get what she wants.

Feeling a tug around her waist, Mikan gasped as Hotaru pulled her tighter to her. She trembled as Hotaru place a finger on her chin, forcing her to look into her eyes. "I'm going to kiss you." Murmured Hotaru as she slowly bring her lips down. Mikan licked her lips in anticipation, her tiny hands gripping tightly onto Hotaru's arm sleeves, and almost moaned when their lips lightly touched. It was a feather-light touch, but it felt like she was shocked by tiny frizz of sparks. Her eyes flutter as Hotaru drew back once, twice and then, her mouth took hers.

Her heart raced as Hotaru's lips slanted over hers, rubbing and urging them to part. She moaned as Hotaru's fingers on her waist accidentally caressed her sensitive spot and felt Hotaru's tongue slip within her hot, wet cavern. Tangling with her shy tongue, coaxing it into an intimate dance. Her nipples grew hard and sensitive as she arched her back and felt a weird, tense and throbbing sensation between her thighs. Rubbing her thighs together, she wished Hotaru would just touch her in her secret place. The kiss grew harder and wetter as Hotaru unleased her inhabitations and gently caressed Mikan's breast and teased the nipple beneath, while her other hand inched slowly downwards.

Mikan threw her head back and gasped for air as she felt all the unfamiliar sensations flooded her body and blown her mind. Holding tightly onto Hotaru's neck, she whimpered, "Hotaru, no more. I feel weird… I can't stand anymore!" She yelped as she felt her body being lifted into the air and landed onto the King-sized bed, and Hotaru towering over her. "That better?" Hotaru gave a wicked smirk.

Mikan Sakura has never felt so utterly vulnerable and sexy in her life as she laid beneath her best friend preparing to share their very first experience together, she was ready. Ready to take the next step into their life together. "Take me, Hotaru. Make love to me and show me that you love me too." She said, place her hand onto Hotaru's cheek and gazed lovingly into her beloved eyes.

Hotaru's groaned and felt her body burn, her pussy wetter as she imagined making Mikan hers. Releasing her control, her lips claimed hers. Dominating, seducing and claiming. Drawing her lips back, she work her way down to Mikan's ear, tracing the outer and inner area, enjoying the constant whimpers and trembles from the subject of her loving.

Pulling her up, Hotaru said huskily, "Take off your clothes, Mikan. Strip for me, as I will strip for you." Blushing madly, Mikan nodded and slowly move her body as she shimmied out of her skirt and took her shirt off. Looking at Hotaru doing the same, she was glad that her boobs are bigger than Hotaru's and giggled. After both of them are naked, they moved back to the bed and sit back down.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Hotaru asked, not wanting to force Mikan into doing anything she don't wasn't.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now touch me!" Mikan reassured her as she grabbed Hotaru's hands and placed it on her pussy, gasping as she felt how cold was her hands. Hotaru moaned as she felt how wet Mikan was. Her fingers are drenched and covered with Mikan's cream. Parting her labia, she slowly trailed her fingers pass Mikan's opening and down even more to her anus before making her way back up to her clit, purposely not touching it. Mikan groaned in frustration, making Hotaru smirked evilly before brushing across her clit. With a gasp, Mikan's eyes rolled to the back of her head and arched her back, pushing her chest and hips forward for more contact. Taking advantage of her position, Hotaru took Mikan's nipple into her wet, cavern as her other hand rubbed her pussy. Whimpering, moaning and crawling on Hotaru's back, Mikan is a mass of sensations. She had never felt as sensitive before as a tense, unfamiliar pressure is building up in her body, sending tingles and shocks down to her toes.

"Hotaru! Hotaru! St-Stop! I feel weird!" She cried in confusion as her orgasm approaches, trying to push Hotaru away from her Oh-So-Sensitive nipples and clit.

"Shhhhh…. Don't think, just feel. Cum for me, my Mikan. I want your cream all over my hand." Whispered Hotaru huskily into her ears. Mikan froze and cried as Hotaru began to lick her nipples, nibbling it and sucking it as erotically as possible while her hands busied themselves in rubbing her clit and slipping a single digit within the depths of her tight pussy. Mikan's last straw was when she felt Hotaru's hot and wet pussy grinding against her knee and came.

"Ohhhh!" Thrusting her hand between Hotaru's pussies, she also want Hotaru to cum together with her as she thrust her finger in and out of her pussy. The feeling for both of their fingers in each other's pussies was enough to make them cum hard and fast, moaning and groaning against one another.

Coming down from their high, they gazed into each other's eyes lustfully and smiled. Mikan giggled as she gave Hotaru a peck on the lips, "I'm glad you came with me. Now your cream is all over my hand too. Hehe"

Hotaru blushed and retorted back, "Of course I did." Before rolling to her back beside Mikan.

They both turn on their sides and gazed at each other, interlocking their fingers. Feeling the fire build between them again, Mikan moaned as she slipped her fingers into Hotaru's pussy and Hotaru's into hers, "I wished I was a guy sometimes or that you are a guy, so that we can have actual sex that way. I've always wondered how does having a dick feels and I want to feel it in Hotaru's wet and tight pussy and Hotaru's dick in my pussy." She wondered to Hotaru. "But that will never happen, huh?" Sighing disappointedly, she gasped as Hotaru slipped another finger into her and flipped her onto her back.

"Who says it's impossible?" Hotaru moaned, as her fingers thrust faster in and out of Mikan's pussy, scissoring it and slowly stretching it out. Pulling it out, she grinned at Mikan, "Watch this." She pulled Mikan's fingers out of her pussy and begin rubbing furiously against her own clit, moaning furiously and spreading her legs as wide as possible, finding the best position.

"Ah! AHH! AHHHH!" Hotaru cried as she felt an immensely pleasurable sensation spread through her body through her clit as the more she rubbed, the harder and bigger it gets, growing into a small dick. She gasped as she felt her hands wrapped around her tiny dick and tugged, pulling it bigger and longer to reach the above average size of 10 inches. She look down at her red, swollen and painfully sensitive new dick and grinned at Mikan.

Mikan gaped, not believing her eyes as she watched an enormous dick grew from Hotaru's clit. The sheets beneath her got stained with her overflowing cream as she imagined herself having one of that. Following Hotaru's example, she shyly rubbed her clit softly from side to side, moaning at the intense pleasure coming from that tiny region. Spreading her legs wider apart, her rubbing grew more rigorous as her clit becomes more and more sensitive. Growing harder and elongating into a tiny dick. Wrapping her trembling fingers around her newly formed region, she cried as the sensation sends a shock down her spine, wetting her girly regions even more. She stared with glazed eyes as her dick grew larger and longer, reaching just above 8 inches.

Mikan's POV (I'm tired of writing in 3rd person)

My hands can't stop themselves from jerking my new dick off and I can't stop moaning. This is horrible! The heat from my dick is almost scalding my hand as I jerked it off. "Nggghhh!" I whimpered as I circled the tip of my dick, spreading the pre-cum all over the head. My head rolled back to the bed and arched my back as I felt a foreign feeling on my dick.

"AHHHHH! Hotaru! What?!" I moaned out as I felt her hands around my dick and her own hardness pressed firmly against mine. I looked up at her flushed and sexy face focused on our two dicks rubbing against one another and small whimpers coming out of her mouth.

Pulling her down into a deep kiss, I focused on the intense feeling of our dicks rubbing against each other; feeling the hot, hard and wet hardness tantalising both our dicks. Involuntarily grinding my hips to get more friction, I managed to get a groan out of Hotaru as we grinded harder and faster against one another. Feeling a deep intense pressure build within me, I wrapped my legs around hers and moaned uncontrollably, grinding and pushing against one another.

"Oh god! Oh god! Hotaru! Hotaru! I'm gonna-! I'm gonna-!" I managed to get out as I came so very very close the edge, my dick feeling unbelievably good but I don't know how to cum from my new dick.

"Ahhh~ Me too! Me too!" Hotaru cried as we became a mess of grinding and groaning flesh on the bed. Finally, as I felt Hotaru's finger slid into my pussy and rubbed furiously against my G-spot, I felt myself beginning to cum. Not wanting to be the only one cumming, I did the same thing to Hotaru, thrusting my fingers into her tight and wet pussy for the first time and searched for her G-spot.

"AHHHH! Mikan!" I let go as I heard her screamed my name, as I found her G-spot. I felt my whole tensed up as liquid fire spurt out of my dick and onto both our chests. Our cries of pleasures filled the night as we experienced the first ejaculation of our male parts. Unable to support herself, Hotaru collapsed on me as we panted and hugged each other tightly. Gasping from the exertion, I pulled her into a deep kiss and shifted my hips.

Apparently, both of our erections are not happy yet. Feeling a burning feeling in my core, I moaned huskily into Hotaru's ear, "Hotaru, take me. Claim me. I want to feel you inside me!" as I rubbed my wet pussy against her shaft.

I moaned at her hard dick sliding easily against my pussy lips, lubricated by my juices. Just a shift ofangle and Hotaru's dick would be within me!

"Mikan, are you sure about this?" Hotaru groaned, trying to stop herself from plunging into my depths and ravaging me ruthlessly, even as her hardness grinded against my softness.

"Yes, I'm sure. But be gentle, okay? It-It's my first time." I blushed at my inexperienced as I imagined Hotaru being much more experienced than me.

"Mmmm. I will." Pulling my legs around her waist, I felt her dick pressed against my entrance as I involuntarily tensed up. She begun to rock her hips against my entrance, pushing a little in before pulling it back, feeling my muscles beginning to relax and accept the foreign invasion. I moaned uncertainly as I felt her head slipped within me. Will it fit? It seems too big.

"Fuck! You're so tight!" Hotaru hissed as she felt my walls wrapped tightly around the tip of her cock and kissed my deeply, her tongue mimicking her action further south. Distracting me into accepting her shaft deeper into my pussy.

Rocking in and out gently, she finally reached the thin membrane that marks my virginity and I gasped fearfully, feeling my muscles tensed up again. Squeezing my eyes shut, I gripped the bedsheets tightly and prepared for the pain to come.

"Mikan, relax. Don't worry. Don't think. Just feel me. Feel us joining together for the first time." Pulling my hand gently away from the bedsheets, Hotaru wrapped my hands around hers and give it a gentle kiss. I blushed furiously as she took my other hand to our joint parts, feeling the swollen wetness of my pussy and Hotaru's dick sliding gently between my lips.

"I, Hotaru Imai, will love you, Mikan Sakura for as long as we shall live. Be mine, Mikan. I love you." Her eyes shone with love and sincerity as I forgot all my fears and insecurities. Who cares if it hurts, as long as it is with Hotaru-chan, everything is worth it… My eyes filled with tears as I pulled her down into a kiss, surrendering everything I have to her.

With one firm thrust of her hips, she tore through my barrier into my deepest depths, claiming what no man or woman has done before.

"AHHH!" Tears pooled in my eyes as I felt the sharp tearing pain and her hardness reaching deep within me. It hurts, it hurts so badly! I sniffed as I clawed her back, punishing her for making me feel this pain.

"Shhhh. It's just the first time that hurts. Get used to my dick sliding within you, and when you get used to it, you'll love it" Hotaru murmured as she slowly began to rock her hips forward and back, her dick moving deeper with each gentle rock. I gasped and whimpered as I felt the unfamiliar feeling within me, my pussy wrapped tightly around her dick.

"You get to do it to me too next time." I gasped as Hotaru gripped my sensitive butt and slide in deeper within me. My eyes widened and a weird moan slipped out of my throat, "Ahhhnn~~"as I felt pleasure surge through my body.

"Yeah. Feel how good it is." Hotaru groaned as she slowly began to move inside of her, retreating and thrusting forward. Allowing her body to lead them on that ancient mating dance that was as old as time.

"More!" I whimpered as I pawed at her sides like a kitten seeking for attention. And she gave it to me. All of it. When she heard my quick intake of air, felt the tension strum through me, my body gripping and milking hers, Hotaru gave into her own needs. She pushed deeper and harder into my welcoming flesh as I cried out my release, cumming long and hard as strands after strands of cum shot endlessly into the air.

"HOTARU!" Her name had never sounded as sweet as she gave into her own release. It built from deep inside of her, seemed to rise up from her toes as she poured herself into me. I felt her thicken within me and spurt after spurt of her sweet cum entered my womb so furiously, I can't help but orgasm again! My sweet cunny milking every single drop of her cum into my fertile womb, welcoming the scalding heat of her sperm.

Finally, collapsing on top of me, we trembled in ecstasy and promptly fall asleep with her still embedded in me, with a smile on our face.

The END! (Maybe?)


End file.
